explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope and Fear
'' |image= |series= |production= 40840-194 |producer(s)= |story= Rick Berman Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |script= Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=Winrich Kolbe |imdbref=tt0708908 |guests=Ray Wise as Arturis, Jack Shearer as Admiral Hayes |previous_production=One |next_production=Night |episode=VGR S04E26 |airdate=20 May 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) One (Overall) Profit and Lace |next_release=(VGR) Night (Overall) Time's Orphan |story_date(s)=51978.2 (2374) |previous_story=Time's Orphan |next_story=The Sound of Her Voice }} =Summary= Captain Kathryn Janeway continues to struggle in deciphering an encrypted Starfleet message that they previously obtained through the Hirogen relay system. Neelix returns to Voyager with a guest, Arturis, who helped him obtain supplies. Arturis learns of the encoded message and offers to help decrypt it. He is successful, and finds that the message is from Starfleet Command, with a nearby set of coordinates where their means of getting back home can be found. Though the rest of the crew is elated at this news, Seven of Nine remains cautious, given that the Borg have never been able to assimilate Arturis' species. Voyager arrives at the provided coordinates to find an unmanned Starfleet vessel, the Dauntless, of unknown design. Aboard, they find the ship uses quantum slipstream technology, which will allow them to arrive back in the Alpha Quadrant within a few months. Janeway begins to share Seven's suspicions and warns the crew to stay alert, but remains optimistic. The new engine system is compatible with Voyager, but the ship wouldn't be able to stand the stresses of the slipstream for long. The crew would have to abandon the ship to use the Dauntless to travel home. Seven states to Janeway that she would opt to stay behind, feeling that she would not be able to integrate back on Earth. Janeway reviews the message decoded by Arturis, and discovers the message to be fake. She transports to the Dauntless to confront Arturis. He tries to pin the blame on Seven, but Janeway rejects his claims. Arturis activates a panel on the ship, igniting the engines. All but Janeway and Seven are able to be transported out before the ship enters the slipstream. Commander Chakotay orders Voyager to follow the Dauntless into the slipstream, aware that the system has not been fully tested yet. The Dauntless is revealed to be Arturis' own ship, masked as a Starfleet vessel. He explains that his homeworld had been recently assimilated by the Borg, an event that might not have happened if the Borg were still at war with Species 8472. He directly blames Janeway and her crew for interfering in that war and vows to bring as many of Voyager's crew as possible to the Borg for assimilation; Arturis sets the navigation for his homeworld, now a point deep in Borg space, and then destroys the controls. Suddenly Voyager appears and targets the shields on Arturis' ship, allowing them to transport Janeway and Seven off the ship. Voyager breaks off pursuit and alters slipstream trajectory away from Borg space, while Arturis finds himself deep among an array of Borg cubes approaching his position and quietly accepts his fate. Though the slipstream technology is deemed unusable for the immediate future, Voyager's brief use of it has shaved 300 light years off their journey home. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Phillip Culley on Wednesday, January 20, 1999 - 7:36 am: In this episode, Admiral Hayes sends the message to Voyager... didn't he die in First Contact in the battle with the Borg, which was the impression we got when Picard took charge of the fleet. If he used an escape pod how did he get away? After TBOBW part II, there were no survivors of Wolf 359 (bar Sisko and his crew who the Enterprise obviously missed... see Emissary in the DS9 guide), giving the impression the Borg picked everyone off, so how did Hayes escape being picked off? Cableface on Wednesday, January 20, 1999 - 2:34 pm: This is a tricky one. He definitely didn't send it after First Contact because when Picard talks to him in that one , he's wearing the old uniform. In this ep, he's wearing the cooler grey shouldered uniform. The short answer is, I don't know. Omer on Monday, February 01, 1999 - 8:53 am: The Star Trek Encyclopedia states that Hayes survived the Borg attack in First Contact, but that his ship was destroyed. "Going down with the ship" might not apply to Admirals. # Cableface on Wednesday, January 20, 1999 - 2:38 pm: Is it really possible to decipher a complete language from hearing just a few sentences? I know he talks about "a simple matter of syntax", but if I tell you that "Chonaic me Star Trek an tseachtain seo caite" means "I saw Star Trek last week", that doesn't mean you can speak Irish. In any language, there are hundreds of verbs and nouns and adjective, and they don't always follow a pattern. Omer on Monday, February 01, 1999 - 8:53 am: He doesn't have to speak the language fluently; With basic vocabulary and hand signs ( and he's probably good at understanding these) he should be able to get along. # Anonymous on Tuesday, September 14, 2004 - 10:24 am: This started bigging me a little while ago. Why was it that the Voyager crew wasn't terribly fazed over the fact that the Dauntless was from the Alpha Quadrant with no crew? Personally, I would have thought that, if your going to whip an experimental starship into unexplored space, it might help to have a few guys on it just in case. There's bound to be plenty of people in Starfleet who have experience with long-distance travel incommunicado with Starfleet; why not send a few of those guys? Of course, the reason for this probably is that, while Arturis could have created fake crew with the ship's particle synthesis technology, they probably wouldn't have held up to extended scrutiny by the Voyager crew. '''LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, September 14, 2004 - 12:21 pm: I wasn't bothered by this; I reasoned that Arturis figured--and the Voyager crew understood--that there was still an element of danger in using this experimental ship, and hence did not want to risk stranding another crew thousands of light years from Earth in case the ship didn't work. Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Tuesday, September 14, 2004 - 4:44 pm: But would Starfleet really risk a ship that advanced falling into the hands of someone that could and probbaly would do who knows what with it? With the Prime Directive and all, I just don't see Starfleet sending a ship like all the way out to the Delta Quadrent without even say a small andriod or holographic crew to watch over her. I'm sure they could get volunteers to test the ship, even knowing the potential risks. Although, with the Dominion War in full swing, people would probably feel guilty going off in such a ship while their friends and colleagues back home were fighting for their lives and freedom. =Notes= Category:Episodes Category:Voyager